The Legend of Ente Isla and Spirit
by Lilindha.thedarkpurple
Summary: Summary :Kini kehidupan Akashi yang biasanya berubah 180 derajad ketika mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari teman sekelasnya yang ternyata adalah seorang spirit. Tanpa sadar ia telah terlibat konflik terlalu dalam. Perasaan ingin menjadi kuat dan rasa melindungi seseorang makin kuat dalam dirinya. Kini ia sadar, kehidupan sebenarnya yang ia hadapi tidak seperti yang ia banyangkan.
1. Chapter 1

**The legend of Ente Isla and Spirits.**

**Summary**

Kini kehidupan Akashi yang biasanya berubah 180 derajad ketika mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari teman sekelasnya yang ternyata adalah seorang spirit. Tanpa sadar ia telah terlibat konflik terlalu dalam. Perasaan ingin menjadi kuat dan rasa melindungi seseorang makin kuat dalam dirinya. Kini ia sadar, kehidupan sebenarnya yang ia hadapi tidak seperti yang ia banyangkan.

Pairing: OC-Akashi

Genere: fantasy/romance/

Warning: OOC/Typo/penuh dengan kata amburadul. Jangan banyak protes udah saya warning.

Rated: T kemungkinan bisa T+ di beberapa chap depan.

Fic yang terinspirasi dari anime shakugan no shana dan code breaker.

.

.

Chapter 1.

Bola mata heterokrom milik Akashi terbelalak memandang sesosok gadis yang tidak jauh darinya. Tubuhnya kaku tidak dapat di gerakkan. Mulutnya terasa melekat sempurna bagai di lem sesuatu. Ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah orang yang selalu berpikir logis dan mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan fakta. Namun sesosok gadis yang di kenalnya dengan sosok yang berbeda berdiri tak jauh dari Akashi memandang dingin kearahnya. Apakah otaknya yang selalu berpikir tentang fakta akan mengerti dengan apa yang di lihatnya?

Gadis itu berdiri tegak di tengah tengah mayat mahkluk yang entah apa itu sambil membawa sebuah pedang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna perak berkibar-kibar di tiup angin malam. Telinganya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya berbentuk seperti telinga kucing di kedua sisinya. Dibalik rok sekolahnya terdapat ekor yang menjuntai bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di bawah sang rembulan matanya yang semerah darah dengan pupil yang berbentuk seperti mata kucing bercahaya terang.

Gadis itu menatap dingin pada Akashi yang berdiri mematung melihatnya. Tanpa bicara ia menghampiri Akashi tanpa melepas tatapan dinginnya. Suara glemetuk dari sepatu sekolahnya terdengar sayup sayup di telinga Akashi dan semakin keras seiringan dengan jarak di antara mereka.

Suara langkah kaki milik gadis itu berhasil membuat Akashi sadar dan menatapnya tajam. Kini pikirannya kembali jernih dan dapat berpikir waras untuk sekarang ini. Ia tidak peduli sosok makhluk apa yang sedang di hadapannya itu. Akashi semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan sedikit melangkah mundur.

Gadis itu berhenti satu meter tepat di depannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Akashi dingin menatap tajam manic ruby milik gadis itu. Gadis itu menampilkan seringai kejam miliknya.

"Siapa? Bukankah kita sekelas Akashi, tega sekali kau tidak mengenalku." Ucapannya yang santai dan tenang berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkannya membuat Akashi semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi. Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau Kashiwabara Shana."

Kashiwabara Shana. Dia adalah gadis yang sekelas dengannya di sekolahnya, Teiko middle school. Ia mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang murah senyum, tenang dan terlihat dewasa. Namun juga misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu tempatnya tinggal dan kehidupannya diluar sekolah. Hanya sebatas itulah yang di ketahui Akashi karena pada dasarnya dia bukan orang yang terlalu peduli dengan orang di sekitarnya.

Namun sosok yang berada di depannya membuatnya ragu mengenalinya. Kashiwabara Shana tidak memiliki rambut perak dan tatapan dingin tak berperasaan serta pupil yang menyempit seperti mata kucing, ekor dan telinga aneh di kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia tidak akan tahu jika ia tidak menggunakan seragam khas Teiko dan iris mata ruby itu. Ia tahu di sekolahnya itu hanya gadis itu yang mempunyai iris ruby.

"Hmm jadi percuma saja ya aku berkelit. Karena kau sudah terlanjur mengetahui identitas ku kau akan ku beritahu. Aku adalah spirit. Dan spirit bertugas untuk melindungi keseimbangan dunia serta memburu rinne dan tomogara yang berkeliaran di dunia ini." Jelas Shana. Ia kembali menatap Akashi yang masih mencerna penjelasannya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang kesulitan menerima informasi yang di luar nalarnya membuat kerja otaknya melamban.

"Spirit? Apa itu Tomogara dan rinne? Apa maksudmu pelindung?" Tanya Akashi bertubi tubi. Gadis itu menatapnya datar.

"Sayang sekali, kau harus pergi mahkluk rendah."

Akashi terbelalak ketika tiba tiba saja Shana mengayunkan pedangnya. Dari pedang itu keluar api merah menghambur kearahnya. Akashi yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya menutupi wajahnya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

"AAAAHHKKK!" teriak Akashi ketika api itu benar benar mengenai seluruh tubuhnya.

Panas. Panas. Sangat panas. Akashi mengerang kesakitan merasakan panas dari Api itu. Apa dia akan mati terbakar? Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mati. Tiba tiba saja api itu menghilang bersamaan sinar yang muncul di sekitar tubuh Akashi. Shana yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya shock, dengan sigap ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin meredup dan akhirnya menghilang total menyisakan suasana yang hening.

Akashi tertunduk dengan keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah tidak teratur. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia merasa telah mengeluarkan tenaga yang begitu besar yang dapat membuat dirinya kelelahan? Pikirannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara nyaring milik perempuan yang berada di belakangnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat gadis lain dengan tanduk di atas kepalanya tergeletak bergerak kesana kemari berusaha memadamkan api merah yang melahap dirinya dan terus berteriak kesakitan. Mata hijau keemasan miliknya menatap penuh dendam pada Shana.

"Keparat. Spirit sepertimu akan segera mati ditangan tuanku. Dan akan ku ambil jenis langka untuk ku berikan pada tuanku." Caci makhluk itu, meski api itu sedang melahap tubuhnya, ia berusaha merangkak menjauh. Dalam hati ia sudah merasa ketakutan akan di bunuh oleh Spirit yang di cacinya tadi.

Shana terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu perlahan ia bergerak melangkah menuju rinne yang merangkak berusaha menjauhinya. Berjalan melewati Akashi yang menatapnya bertanya tanya. Shana terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Akashi.

"Berani sekali kau mengancamku dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan itu." Ucap Shana tanpa intonasi terdengar dalam dan dingin. Tangannya terangkat dengan pedang yang sudah siap menghunus rinne yang ada di hadapannya. Rinne itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya ngeri, tubuhnya yang masih di lahab api itu bergetar hebat.

"_Mati_." Dengan cepat Shana mengayunkan pedang miliknya menebas rinne tanpa ampun.

"UWAAAHKKKK" suara teriakan kesakitan millik rinne itu terdengar miris di telinga Akashi. Tubuhnya yang terbelah terbakar api dengan cepat dan akhirnya hilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

Shana terdiam masih dalam posisi yang sama. Pedang yang ada dalam gengamannya perlahan menghilang seperti di lahap api merah miliknya dan akhirnya lenyap tidak bersisa.

Akashi terdiam tertegun menyaksikan Shana yang membunuh rinne itu dengan enteng. Ia baru sadar ayunan pedang yang di arahkan Shana padanya itu untuk menghabisi rinne yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi bukankah tadi api itu mengenainya, berati Shana juga berniat untuk membunuhnya juga kan? Sedikit usaha Akashi berhasil bangkit berdiri meski sedikit tertunduk. Ia berjalan tertatih tatih menuju Shana yang masih bergeming dan berhenti setengah meter darinya.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku." Pernyataan milik Akashi berhasil membuat wajah dingin Shana menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan seorang pengganggu untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia dan kejadian ini tetap menjadi rahasia dari manusia. Dan kau termasuk orang yang mengetahui identitasku jadi kau hanya perlu ku lenyapkan." Shana berbalik dan menghadap Akashi menatap mata heterokrom milik Akashi yang menatap iris rubynya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kau boleh bersyukur karena kau adalah jenis langka sehingga membuat ku tidak jadi untuk membunuhmu." Kata-katanya terhenti, sengaja menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat Akashi memandangnya bingung. "Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa." Lanjutnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu jenis langka. Kau membuatku semakin tidak mengerti." Ucap Akashi akhirnya setelah satu menit berpikir.

"Bisa saja." Akashi menatapnya datar menunggu Shana berbicara kembali. Hanya satu kali kedipan mata, sosok Shana menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan muncul di balik tubuhnya. Mata Akashi kembali melebar melirik Shana kaget. Namun sebelum ia sempat beraksi Shana lebih dulu menotok kepala belakangdimana otak belakangnya berada membuat kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

"Tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kau tidur." Di kesadarannya yang terakhir ia mendengar ucapan terakhir yang di lontarkan Shana sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

Shana memandang sosok Akashi yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekat kakinya tanpa ekspresi. Ia mendengar kepakan sayap berada di belakangnya dan kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia masih diam tanpa menoleh, sebab ia tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya

"Jadi dia jenis langka eh?" ucap seseorang yang sudah berada di samping Shana. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Shana.

"Benar. Bawa dia kembali ke rumahnya. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengawasinya." Setelah ia memerintah sosok itu, ia berjalan menjauhi mereka lalu meloncat-loncati atap-atap rumah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dasar."

Pria itu memandang maklum sosok Shana yang hilang di balik rumah besar bercat hijau pastel. Lalu ia kembali menatap sosok yang diam tergeletak di bawahnya. Ia kembali melebarkan sayap biru dongker dan berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Sebenarnya ini merepotkan. Tapi karena dia yang menuruhku jadi akan aku kerjakan."

.

.

Akashi bejalan menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan was-was. Tadi pagi ia terbangun dan terkejut bahwa ia sudah berada di kediamannya. Lebih tepatnya di kasur kingsizenya lengkap dengan selimut. Ia terus bertanya tanya apakah gadis itu yang membawanya ke rumahnya.

Akashi membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Kelas yang semula ramai kini senyap. Beberapa orang mengikuti gerakan Akashi, ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan iris heterokrom milik Akashi. Mereka sedikit menjauh ketika sadar Akashi dalam keadaan yang buruk. Itu terbukti dengan aura mengerikan yang sedari tadi menguar disekitar Akashi.

Akashi berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka dan lebih memilih menatap tajam sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang balas menatapnya dengan senyum penuh arti. Iris rubynya tak melepas iris heterokrom milik Akashi. Ia terlihat tenang tanpa terganggu dengan tatapan yang menusuk dari Akashi, seolah olah kejadian kemarin malam tidak pernah terjadi.

Sebelum Akashi sampai di bangku pojok nomer tiga dari depan dimana gadis itu duduk sebuah suara di dalam pikirannya membuatnya tersentak.

'_Jika kau ingin membuat keributan lebih baik jangan di sini. Kita akan bahas masalah ini di atap nanti.'_

Shana tersenyum manis pada Akashi membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Akashi tahu. Senyum itu memiliki arti di belakangnya. Sekilas ia menatap datar pada Shana sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ke bangkunya yang tepat berada diagonal kanan belakang bangku Shana.

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring menandakan dimulainya pelajaran pertama. Murid-murid di kelas 2-1 itu berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing. Pak Yoshida guru sastra jepang masuk dan menyuruh para muridnya membuka buku catatan guna melanjuutkan materi. Guru itu berkeliling menuju tiap-tiap bangku muridnya untuk memeriksa kelengkapan catatan.

Akashi kembali menatap dingin gadis bersurai hitam itu. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Shana ketika berbicara dengan guru sastra jepangnya. Ingin sekali ia mendamprat habis-habisan pada gadis itu yang sudah sembarangan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan memilih untuk menunggu jam istirahat berdering.

KRIIIIINGGG

Suara dentang bel kembali berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran berakhir. Bu Erika guru matematika mengucapkan salam dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Setelah Akashi membereskan alat-alat tulisnya ia memperhatikan Shana yang beranjak dari bangkunya seraya memandangnya memberi tanda untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Akashi berjalan di belakang Shana mengikutinya meninggalkan kelas. orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa memandang bingung.

Shana membuka pintu yang menghubungkan lorong itu dengan atap perlahan. Dengan tenang ia berjalan ke arah pria berkulit tan dengan warna rambut biru dongker yang sedang bersandar santai menunggunya. Akashi menatapnya pria itu datar. Ia merasa tak mengenalnya namun kemungkinan Shana mengenalnya.

"Kau lama Shana." Ucapnya seraya menguap lebar.

"Apa boleh buat, tapi itu juga kesalahanmu juga kan datang satu jam lebih awal. Bukankah sudah aku katakan waktu yang sudah aku tentukan." Balas Shana acuh tak acuh.

Pria itu nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah lalu ia alihkan pandangannya pada sosok Akashi yang berdiri diam di belakang Shana."Sudah aku duga. Jenis langka itu pasti akan mendesakmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Dia Sudah terlanjur mengetahui identitasku jadi sekalian saja akan aku jelaskan semuanya." Shana mendesah lalu memandang Akashi.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku jenis langka. Itu terdengar aneh di telingaku." Ucap Akashi mulai muak dengan sebutan barunya dari kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Terserah. Aku hanya akan peringatkanmu untuk berhati-hati. Kemungkinan tuan dari rinne itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan jenis langka yaitu kau. Dimana pun kau berada kusarankan jangan pernah lengah sedikit pun dengan keadaan sekitarmu. Termasuk lingkungan yang kau anggap paling aman sekali pun." Jelas Shana menatap Akashi serius sambil bersedekap.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan istilah-istilah yang kau sebut tadi."

Shana mendesah malas.

"Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, aku adalah spirit. tugas spirit untuk melindungi keseimbangan dunia dari ancaman tomogara dan rinne. Tiap spirit juga mempunyai tingkatan api yang berbeda-beda. Tingkatan api itu di bedakan berdasarkan warna api itu sendiri. Selain itu, tiap spirit juga mempunyai rekannya sendiri-sendiri."

"Tomogara adalah makhluk yang diciptakan seseorang spirit yang berkhianat kepada king. Spirit itu rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kekuatan termasuk lewat jalan kegelapan dan membunuh rekannya sendiri. King murka ketika mengetahui itu kemudian ia mengusir paksa spirit itu dari kerajaan Ente Isla. Spirit itu menyimpan dendam pada king dan membalas dendam dengan cara menciptakan para tomogara untuk menyerang kerajaan Ente Isla." Shana diam melirik Akashi hanya memastikan Akashi benar-benar mendengarnya apa tidak. Ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya ketika menangkap tatapan Akashi yang serius.

"Tomogara yang di ciptakannya semakin banyak. Mereka berkeliaran dengan bebas dalam wujud manusia maupun bentuk aslinya. Kerap kali mereka menyerap aura kehidupan milik manusia untuk bertahan hidup, itu sebabnya king memutus kami para spirit untuk membasmi para tomogara. Sedangkan rinne hanyalah perwujutan bawahan dari para tomogara."

"Jadi misi kalian bukan hanya membasmi para tomogara dan rinnne, melainkan juga memburu penciptanya bukan ?"

"Iya. Namun keadaan lebih buruk dari yang aku kira. Kini mereka tahu keberadaan jenis langka, aku yakin cepat atau lambat para tomogara itu akan memburumu. Mereka akan memanfaatkan kekuatan jenis langka untuk menjalankan rencana mereka. Bukan hanya menguasai kerajaan Ente Isla, mereka pasti akan menguasai bumi." Shana berjalan menuju jeruji pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi atap itu. Jari jarinya ia selulupkan di antara lubang-lubang kawat dan memandang kearah langit.

"Jadi mereka mengincar sesuatu kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuhku?" tanya Akashi mengikuti tiap gerakan Shana. Ia mulai sedikit mengerti sekarang.

Aomine mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Akashi. "Benar. Jadi untuk saat ini kami akan mengawasimu."

"Aku punya pertanyaan yang sedikit mengganjal di pikiranku. Jika para tomogara itu di ciptakan apa kalian para spirit juga di ciptakan seseorang?"

Shana diam tidak berniat menjawab petanyaan Akashi. Dia hanya menatap kosong pada langit. Aomine menatap Shana salah tingkah bingung harus menjelaskannya apa tidak. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan tingkah keduanya yang mendadak aneh. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdebat dengan pikirannya Aomine memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya dulunya kami adalah manusia." Ucapan Aomine yang santai itu membuat Akashi terperanjat. "Spirit tercipta karena rasa keinginan hidup yang kuat. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang menjadi seorang spirit, juga mempunyai rasa keinginan balas dendam yang kuat. Untuk itulah mereka menjadi seorang spirit. sedangkan untuk rekannya, mereka bertugas untuk mencari rekan sendiri-sendiri. Shana mengajakku yang seorang yatim piatu ini untuk menjadi rekannya, ia berjanji padaku tidak akan membiarkanku kesepian lagi." Ucapnya sedikit mengenang nonstalgia pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shana.

"Cukup Daiki. Pembicaraan kita lanjutkan nanti lagi. Sebaiknya kita kembali Akashi sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Shana berjalan cepat melewati Aomine dan Akashi.

"Hm."

Akashi berjalan mengikuti Shana di belakangnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dalam otaknya penuh dengan pembicaraannya tadi. Ia masih belum bisa menerima informasi yang di luar nalarnya dengan mudah. Namun penjelasan terakhir dari pria berjubah hitam tadi membuat Akashi berpikir dua kali tentang Shana.

Ia tidak menyangka masa lalu gadis itu begitu suram. Ia juga tidak tahu dendam apa yang di pendam Shana hingga membuatnya memiliki kehidupan seperti spirit.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung bertingkat tiga puluhan, sesosok pria bersayap kerangka tengah menyeringai kejam menatap peta jepang hologram tiga dimensi di bawahnya. Ia memainkan sebuah kartu ber symbol tiga spade.

"Khu khu khu, akhirnya kau ku temukan Durandal* sepertinya aku juga akan mengambil hadiahku." Tawa dari pria itu menggelegar di ruangan sepi itu. Ia melempar kartunya di depan foto seorang gadis bersurai perak dengan mata ruby menancap dalam di tembok bersama foto itu.

.

.

Di bawah bulan purnama Shana duduk di sebuah atap bangunan yang sudah lama tidak di gunakan dengan menggunakan sosok petarungnya. Kepalanya mengandah menatap sendu pada sang rembulan. Dalam keheningan ia merasakan kesendirian yang begitu ketara di sekitarnya.

Sama seperti dirinya, meski bulan itu bersinar terang namun tidak ada satu pun bintang yang menemaninya. Hanya sebuah awan hitam yang menyebar di sekitar bulan itu hingga menutupi sebagian cahanyanya.

'_Sakit. Hatiku sakit.' _Pikirnya berulang-ulang.

Ia menutup matanya perlahan menyembunyikan iris rubynya yang indah. Tanpa sadar setetes cairan kristal bening keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya, mengalir lembut di pipinya hingga terjatuh kebawah. Tak lama cairan bening kembali mengalir di pipinya kembali. Bibirnya gemetar menahan isakan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya berkelebat dengan cepat bagai film di memorinya.

"Taiga." Ucapnya memanggil nama seseorang dengan bibir gemetaran. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok pria berambut merah bata menatapnya sendu dalam keheningan. Tanpa bersuara ia mengepakan sayam hitamnya meninggalkan gadis itu yang menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

~TBC~

Hai saya kembali lagi dalam fic yang baru. Maaf reader sebenarnya saya masih punya tanggungan fic dengan judul 'My new live in anime word kurobas' , karena ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di otakku aku langsung saja bikin fic bergenre fantasi ini habis takut idenya menguap. :D

Dan entah angin apa yang membuatku ingin sekali membuat genre fantasi dengan pairing Akashi-OC-unknow. Unsur romance nya belum ditonjolkan karena ini masih chap awal. Kalau typo masih banyakan deh kayaknya, moga moga di chap depan semakin berkurang :) amieen.

Kalau karakter si Akashi aku agak susah ngegambarinnya jadinya OOC banget XD , siapa suruh dia jadi orang termisterius di karakter kurobas. tapi yang jelas di fic ini sifat lembutnya akan sedikit ditonjolkan tapi tidak untuk chap awal. Untuk karakter OCnya aku lebih memilih karakter gadis dewasa yang cool dan misterius. Aku suka banget cewek dengan karakter itu.

Ok sampai ini dulu.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Ente Isla and Spirits**

**Summary**

Kini kehidupan Akashi yang biasanya berubah 180 derajad ketika mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari teman sekelasnya yang ternyata adalah seorang spirit. Tanpa sadar ia telah terlibat konflik terlalu dalam. Perasaan ingin menjadi kuat dan rasa melindungi seseorang makin kuat dalam dirinya. Kini ia sadar, kehidupan sebenarnya yang ia hadapi tidak seperti yang ia banyangkan.

Pairing: OC-Akashi

Genere: fantasy/romance/

Warning: OOC/Typo/penuh dengan kata amburadul. Jangan banyak protes udah saya warning.

Rated: T kemungkinan bisa T+ di beberapa chap depan. Tapi tidak untuk chap awal.

Pen name:

Fic yang terinspirasi dari anime shakugan no shana dan code breaker.

Jika ingin tahu karakter shana, bisa lihat di avatar ku.

.

.

Chapter 2.

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Aomine kembali menatap gulungan kertas yang di pegangnya saat dia dapat mengenali sosok orang itu. "Dari mana saja kau? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada Tomogara." Ujarnya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu terdiam, lalu perlahan kembali berjalan menuju kursi di hadapan Aomine. "Hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Jawabnya singkat. Ia mengambil salah satu gulungan berwarna coklat lusuh di meja itu dan membuka simpul talinya yang mengikat gulungan itu.

Aomine melirik sedikit gadis di hadapannya, memperhatikan penampilan gadis di depannya. Malam ini Shana memakai wujud petarungnya. Dari dulu Aomine selalu kagum dengan bola mata milik Shana. Terlihat tajam dengan warna merah yang indah, mirip batu ruby yang mengkilat. Aomine sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika bola mata Shana menangkap basah dirinya yang menatap secara intens pada gadis bersurai perak itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shana heran.

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap gulungannya dengan sedikit semburat merah yang terlihat samar di wajah tannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau masih memakai wujud petarungmu." Ucapnya bohong.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawabnya singkat. Ia menaruh gulungannya dan beranjak menuju rak di sebelah kirinya. Ia mencari gulungan lain di rak teratas dan nomer dua dari bawah. Setelah mendapatkannya ia menaruh empat gulungan itu di lengan kirinya.

Sambil kembali menuju kursinya, ia memperhatikan ruangan yang sudah lama di pakainya dan Aomine untuk mencari beberapa petunjuk lewat gulungan-gulungan yang berisi sejarah di kaumnya. Ruangan ini sedikit luas dengan rak-rak berisi gulungan-gulungan yang berjejer rapi mengelilingi ruangan. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat meja dengan empat kursi. Pada beberapa tembok itu terpasang empat buah lentera yang menyinari ruangan tua itu. Di sudut-sudutnya juga banyak terdapat sarang laba-laba dan debu di beberapa benda.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Shana begitu ia sudah duduk di bangkunya dan menaruh empat gulungan yang di bawanya tadi di samping.

"Hah, ini merepotkan kau tahu. Dari dulu aku tidak suka dengan sejarah. Menurutku ini sama saja mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami." Sahutnya malas. Aomine menaruh gulungan itu pada meja dan merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku setelah sekian lama duduk dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita harus. Kita sama sekali kurang mengetahui kekuatan jenis langka, jadi mau tidak mau kau dan aku harus mencari tahu sendiri." Jawabnya tidak peduli dengan keluhan Aomine. '_Dasar pemalas.'_ Pikirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening. Keduanya terlalu tenggelam pada bacaan yang berada di gulungan mereka. Suara gesekan kertas terdengar begitu ketara dalam ruangan itu. Huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat Shana serap sebanyak mungkin. Huruf-huruf pada kertas lusuh itu terlihat buram di makan usia.

Shana menekuk dahinya ketika mendapati beberapa gambar pada kertas itu. Di situ tergambar beberapa mahluk bersayap yang ia ketahui sebagai spirit, di seberangnya ada beberapa mahkluk-mahkluk yang di kenalnya sebagai tomogara, dan di tengahnya berdiri seorang bersayap dengan mahkota di kepalanya. Tampak dari gambar itu sepertinya di kedua belah pihak itu memperebutkan orang itu. Shana kembali membuka lanjutan gulungan itu. Kali ini ia mendapati gambar dua buah mata dengan warna berbeda, terang dan gelap. Di samping gambar itu juga terdapat sebuah bacaan.

Shana membaca tulisan itu perlahan untuk tidak melewatkan satu kata pun. Seiringan dengan banyaknya kalimat yang di bacanya raut wajahnya semakin berubah. Bola matanya terbelalak lebar dan tangannya yang memegang gulungan itu bergetar, "I..ini, Jangan-jangan…"

.

.

Akashi berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju atap. Meski ia terlihat tenang namun sorot matanya menatap kesal apa pun yang ia lihat. Saat ia sedang berada di lab sebuah suara dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba saja terdengar membuatnya tersentak.

'_Akashi, kau dengar aku? jika iya, sekarang cepatlah menuju atap, ada yang akan aku bicarakan padamu.'_

Begitulah pesan singkat dari Shana. Meski ia sudah pernah merasakannya, Akashi masih belum terbiasa dengan cara Shana menghubunginya lewat pikiran. Dan jujur saja, itu sedikit mengganggunya.

Ketika sampai, ia berjalan menuju Shana yang menatapnya serius. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya to the point.

"Kemarilah." Perintah Shana. Ia menepatkan dirinya duduk di dekat jeruji kawat pembatas atap. Akashi diam tidak menjawab namun ia tetap menurut untuk lebih mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Shana.

Bola mata merah dan kuning emasnya terus memperhatikan tindak tanduk Shana. Dari yang di lihatnya, Shana tampak berkosentrasi menepakan telapak tangan kanannya pada lantai dan membaca sebuah mantra rumit yang sama sekali tidak di mengertinya. Setelah Shana selesai mengucapkan mantra itu lalu menyingkirkan telapak tangannya. tiba-tiba dari lantai muncul lingkaran merah bercahaya dengan ukiran huruf-huruf kuno dengan simbol-simbol aneh dan dari lingkaran itu muncul sebuah gulungan berwarna putih sedikit kekuningan, terlihat lusuh dan kuno di mata Akashi. Yukina mengambil gulungan itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

"Akan aku jelaskan beberapa hal sebelum kau membuka gulungan itu." Kata Shana.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti kekuatan utama dari jenis langka, tapi yang jelas, kekuatan supranatural tidak mempan dengan jenis langka. Kau melihatnya kan kemarin" ujar Shana.

Akashi diam menatap gulungan itu menimbang nimbang untuk membuka simpul tali yang mengikatnya. Tangannya terangkat membuka ikatan gulungan itu, lembar pertama yang di lihatnya hanya sebuah uraian kalimat. Akashi membacanya keseluruhan sampai pada lembaran yang terdapat beberapa gambar. Mata Heterocromnya tertumpu pada sebuah gambar dua mata yang berbeda warna

"Emperor-eyes ?" gumam Akashi seraya mengerutkkan dahinya.

"Iya. Itu salah satu kekuatan spesial jenis langka." Ujar Shana. Shana menunjuk gambar itu lalu menunjuk kedua bola mata Akashi yang menatapnya bertanya-tanya, "Mata ini adalah salah satu bukti kau adalah jenis langka Akashi." Lanjutnya.

Akashi menatap dalam dalam gambar itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap sepasang manic ruby. "Kau tidak bersama pria aneh itu ?" tanya Akashi ketika sadar sedari tadi hanya mereka berdua di atap itu.

"Oh dia-"

"Oi Shana, kita baru saja mendapat misi dari para petinggi di kerajaan Ente Isla." Teriak Aomine memotong ucapan Shana.

Mereka berdua menatap Aomine yang melayang di udara dengan sayapnya yang mengepak semakin turun ke bawah sampai kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Shana.

Aomine berjalan menuju kearahnya lalu duduk di dekat Akashi.

"Mereka memberikan misi apa ?" tanya Shana lagi.

"Misi kita kali ini untuk melenyapkan dua tomogara yang berkeliaran di pusat kota. Tempat pastinya masih belum di ketahui." Ucap pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu.

"Begitu. Sepertinya aku juga harus berhati-hati, sekolah ini letaknya berada di pusat kota, kemungkinan tomogara-tomogara itu juga berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Gumam Shana lirih.

"Sebaiknya kita adakan patrol malam ini. Tadi di beberapa tempat aku merasakan energy tomogara-tomogara itu meski terasa samar." Ucap Aomine.

"Aku ikut." Penyataan Akashi membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya kaget.

"Tidak boleh. Aku masih belum mengetahui kekuatanmu, terlebih lagi kau juga belum bisa mengendalikannya." Larang Shana menatap Akashi tajam.

Akashi balas menatapnya datar. "Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku termasuk kau. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu." Ucapnnya penuh dengan nada kemutlakkan khas dirinya.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Apa kau mau menyianyiakan nyawamu heh." Sergah Shana galak. Iris rubynya menatap Akashi semakin tajam.

"Kau sendiri juga menyianyiakan nyawamu kan." Balas Akashi tidak mau kalah.

"Itu karena aku seorang spirit. Aku sangat berbeda dengan manusia yang bertubuh lemah."

Pertengkaran mereka berlanjut semakin sengit. Tidak ada pihak yang ingin mengalah. Sedangkan Aomine hanya diam menikmati tontonan gratis duel antara jenis langka dengan rekan spiritnya. Tubuh Aomine dan Shana menegang tiba-tiba lalu dengan cepat mereka berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada gedung tua di sebrang mereka. Bola mata dark blue dan ruby menyorot serius bangunan itu dan menajamkan seluruh indranya. Akashi mengikuti arah pandangan mereka berdua dengan bingung, detik berikutnya entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan energy ganjil berasal gedung di sebrangnya.

"Kita kedatangan tamu." Ujar Shana. Iris rubynya terfokus menatap kedepan.

"Sepertinya kita dapat mainan menarik." Aomine menampilkan seringai senang. Dari balik punggungnya muncul seberkas cahaya membentuk sepasang sayap bersinar yang tembus pandang. Semakin lama sinar itu meredup dan akhirnya berubah memadat dan menjadi sepasang sayap yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Aomine mengepakan sayapnya membuat hembusan angin di sekitarnya lalu terbang menuju seberang. Akashi memalingkan kepalanya pada Shana ketika ia merasakan gerakan di sampingnya.

Di sampingnya, Shana tengah serius membaca sebuah mantra-mantra rumit dengan gerakan mulut yang cepat. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan dengan cepat membuat sebuah garis-garis di udara membentuk 'star seal'. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya membentuk sebuah segitiga di depan dadanya lalu di depannya muncul sebuah lingkaran yang berputar perlahan dengan inti berbentuk bintang berwarna merah terang yang bercahaya.

Shana menatap lurus kedepan lalu tangan kanannya ia angkat ke udara di hadapan 'star seal' yang ia bentuk tadi. "Keluarlah kekuatanku. Aku memanggilmu wahai Durandal." Teriaknya lantang. Seketika itu Shana di kelilingi api merah miliknya, berkobar membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan shana sebagai intinya.

Dari inti akar rambutnya, perlahan rambutnya berubah menjadi perak. Semakin menurun dan sampai di ujung rambutnya hingga keseluruhan berwarna perak sempurna. Matanya kini sudah berubah menjadi sepasang mata yang memiliki pupil yang menyempit mirip mata kucing. Ekor dan telinga kucingnya pun sudah bertengger di tempatnya masing-masing. Di tangan kanannya muncul api merah yang memanjang semakin lama semakin memadat dan perlahan mebentuk sebuah pedang panjang dengan ujung yang runcing yang berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya hingga api dan 'star seal' itu menghilang.

Shana sudah dalam wujud petarungnya menatap tajam pada bangunan di sebrangnya. Shana sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya guna mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Akashi yang menyadarinya segera untuk mencegahnya.

"Shana tu-" ucapannya terhenti lantaran Shana terlebihdulu melompat ke atas pagar pembatas dan terjun kebawah. "Cih" umpat Akashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Akashi berlari meninggalkan atap. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuruni tangga dengan cepat hingga hampir membuatnya terpleset. Orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari kesetannan menatapnya bingung namun Akashi tidak memperdulikannya. Kini ia sudah berada di luar sekolah, tinggal berlari menuju gedung tua di depannya maka ia akan sampai.

Akashi berhenti di bawah pohon rindang di dekat gedung tua itu mengambil nafas sejenak. Nafasnya tersegal-segal seolah di paru-parunya di cengkram kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Terasa sesak. Akashi mengusap keringatnya yang bermunculan di dahinya menggunakan punggung tangannya lalu mengendurkan dasinya.

'_Sial. Dimana dia?"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Akashi menatap sekelilingnya tajam berharap akan menemukan salah satu dari kedua orang itu. Nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan mereka berdua. Dengan gusar ia kembali berlari masuk kedalam gedung tua itu. Selama ia berlari Akashi tidak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaan di sekelilingnya. Akashi membuka lebar-lebar semua indrannya dan memasang instingnya yang tajam. ia tidak akan melewatkan sklebat bayangan, suara sekecil apa pun, bau sesamar apa pun, serta hawa apa pun di sekitarnya.

DHUUUUAAAR.

Jantung Akashi berdetak cepat ketika mendengar suara ledakkan lantai atas. Setelah suara ledakkan itu, atap di atasnya dan lantai di bawahnya bergetar hingga membuatnya sedikit oleng. _'Gawat'_ pikirnya kalut. Akashi kembali melanjutkan larinya sedikit lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Di depannya ia melihat sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua, tempat di mana ledakan terjadi lalu ia menaiki tangga itu dan sampai di lantai dua.

Iris heterocrom miliknya melebar menatap Shana yang mengacungkan pedangnya pada mahkluk yang berbentuk bunga dengan kaki seperti bekicot, mulut dengan gigi yang tajam seperti hiu dan tentakel-tentakel hijau bergerak kesana-kemari.

Salah satu tentakel itu menyerang Shana namun dengan cepat Shana berkelit dan melompat tiga langkah kebelakang. Shana berlari ke arah bunga besar itu bersiap menyerangnya. Berkali-kali tentakel-tentakel itu menyerang Shana namun Shana dengan sigap menghindari semua serangan yang di tunjukannya dan tetap berlari. Shana memakai meja di dekat mahkluk itu sebagai pijakan, tangan yang memegang pedangnya ia ayunkan dan menyabet tiga dari delapan tentakel rinne itu.

Akashi melihat rinne yang di serang Shana mengeluarkan suara nyaring dari mulutnya hingga membuat gendang telingannya terasa perih. Rinne itu mengerang kesakitan. Tiga tentakel milik rinne itu mengeliat-menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan di lahap api merah milik Shana .

Rinne itu menggeram marah. ia kembali menjulurkan tentakel-tentakelnya yang tersisa dan menyerang Shana secara beruntun. Awalnya Shana dengan mudah menghindari tentakel milik rinne itu, sayang sekali ia lengah dengan satu tentakel yang merayap pelan di bawah lantai dan melilit kaki kirinya.

"Sial." Umpat Shana keras.

Tubuhnya di tarik tentakel itu sebelum dengan kasar tubuhnya delamparkan ke arah Akashi hingga kedua tubuh itu terdorong dan menubruk keras tembok di belakang Akashi. Akashi merasa pinggungnya terasa hampir patah membuat Akashi meringis menahan sakit di punggung.

"Uhk." Erang Shana. Kepala Shana menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara rengan yang tidak hanya darinya. Iris rubynya menatap pria bersurai merah itu tajam. "Buat apa kau di sini." Ucapnya keras.

Belum sempat Akashi mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun Shana kembali menoleh cepat ke depan di mana rinne itu berada. Matanya melotot ketika rinne itu mengeluarkan bola energy berwarna biru dengan listrik yang mengelir di sekitarnya dari dalam mulutnya.

"Gawat, kita harus pergi dari sini." Ucap Shana cepat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Shana menarik pergelangan tangan Akashi dan menendang jendela di dekatnya hingga pecah. Shana menyuruh Akashi untuk berpegangan erat pada pundaknya lalu terjun kebawah. Detik setelah Shana tejun rinne itu menembakan senjatannya hingga membuat tembok tadi hancur lebur dengan lubang yang menganga lebar.

Mereka jatuh dengan tubuh menggelinding dan akhirnya berhenti.

Akashi menatap bola energy yang baru saja di lepaskan mahkluk itu dengan tertegun. Akashi bengkit duduk dan kembali meringis ketika merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia yakin tubuhnya yang sekarang ini jauh lebih remuk ketimbang saat punggunya menubruk tembok tadi.

Akashi menoleh pada Shana.

"Tunggu, ini terlalu bahaya, di sini masih banyak orang di sekolah." cegah Akashi sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

Shana menatap Akashi datar, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal merepotkan itu. Tugasku hanya melenyapkan tomogara dan rinne." Ucap Shana tanpa intonasi seraya memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela yang di rusaknya tadi.

"Tapi kau dan mahkluk itu bisa membunuh orang-orang itu." Teriak Akashi emosi, dua Bola mata heterocrom miliknya meyorot tajam pada Shana.

Shana balas menatap Akashi tak kalah tajam. dalam hati, ingin rasanya Shana menebas tubuh pria meyebalkan yang di hadapannya itu, menjadi potongan-potongan daging lalu ia berikan pada siluman-siluman srigala yang ada di negrinya. Sedangkan darah dan kepalanya pun akan… STOOP! Jika ia meneruskan pikirannya yang liar itu, bisa saja akan semakin menjurus ke rated M di adegan sadis.

"Berisik. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Teriak Shana tak kalah keras.

"Jadi penjelasanmu tentang menjaga keseimbangan dunia itu omong kosong heh."

"Sudahku bilang, aku tidak peduli dengan keselamatan mereka. Tugasku hanya melenyapkan rinne dan tomogara serta membunuh mahkluk biadap yang sudah-" Shana menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat secara tiba-tiba. Sial. Gara-gara dia terlalu emosi, hampir saja dia keceplosan tentang keinginannya yang sebenarnya menjadi seorang spirit.

Akashi menatap iris ruby milik gadis bersurai perak di seblahnya itu dengan heran. Padahal semenit yang lalu Shana masih berteriak-teriak emosi padanya lalu tiba-tiba dia diam membisu. Selain itu Akashi juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari ucapan gadis itu, namun di lihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya Shana sama sekali tidak niat untuk meneruskan ucapan yang di potongnya.

"Sudah Apa." Desak Akashi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Shana dingin sambil membuang muka.

Belum sempat Akashi membalas Shana, rinne tadi menghancurkan tembok di lantai atas lalu terjun kebawah ke arah mereka berdua. Lima tentakel milik rinne itu kembali menyerang mereka. Dengan sigap Shana menghindari semua serangan dengan melompat beberapa langkah kebelakang. Sedangkan Akashi berlari dan sesekali menghindari serangan. Salah satu tentakel itu berhasil menyambet lengan kiri miliknya hingga membuatnya terluka. Akashi kembali mengerang sambil memegang lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah dari luka yang panjangnya lima centimeter. Darah itu merembes ke lengan blezernya yang berwarna putih hingga berwarna merah.

"Cih." Umpat Shana ketika kedua iris rubynya tak sengaja melihat lengan Akashi yang terluka terkena tentakel itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari sambil sesekali menghindari tentakel-tentakel itu.

Shana melirik sebal rinne yang sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan mengayunkan pedannya hingga mengeluarkan kobaran api yang menghambur cepat ke arah rinne itu. Berhasil. Rinne itu terkena telak kobaran api berasal dari pedang miliknya. Shana mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kembali berlari lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Akashi yang mengerang tertahan menahan sakit di lengannya.

"Kemarikan lenganmu."

Akashi memberikan lengan kirinya pada Shana. Dengan teliti, Shana menatap luka sepanjang lima centimeter itu secara serius. Shana menekuk wajahnya ketika menyadari sesuatu

'_Racun?' _pikirnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Shana merobek blezernya sedikit memanjang. Robekan itu ia gunakan untuk mengikat lengan Akashi yang terluka sebagai pengganti perban. Akashi mengernyit sakit saat Shana mengikat sobekan blazer miliknya tepat pada luka Akashi. Setelah selesai ia mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada luka yang sudah ditutupnya itu.

"Matthae, Luca, Marche, Ioannes." Ucapnya lirih membaca sebuah mantra sihir penyembuh. Dari ujung telunjuknya muncul lingkaran merah yang berputar pelan dengan symbol yang berbeda dari apa yang dilihatnya tadi, lalu lingkaran itu bergerak dan menembus lengan Akashi.

"Itu hanya menahan racunnya sementara. Tunggulah sesabar mungkin." Ucap Shana memperingatkan yang dibalas anggukan dari Akashi.

DUAAAR.

Mereka berdua mendongakan kepala secara bersamaan pada lantai teratas kemudian melebarkan mata tidak percaya menatap seseorang yang terlempar keluar dari jendela yang retak dan terjun bebas.

"DAIKIIII!" teriak Shana panik.

Secepat kilat ia berlari meninggalkan Akashi tanpa memikirkan kakinya yang lecet karena bekas lilitan tentakel tadi. Beberapa kali ia kembali di serang tentakel dari rinne itu, meski beberapa ia dapat menghindar namun tetap saja ia terkena sabetan di beberapa di tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak meperdulikan beberapa luka lecet yang di milikinya, karena di pikirannya hanya penuh dengan Aomine.

Shana merasa pikirannya sekarang terasa buntu. Secara cepat, kilasan-kilasan masa lalu kembali berputar beruntun semakin lama semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Berputar bagai roda waktu yang berkarat. Shana berlari sekencang mungkin, lalu dengan sigap ia merentangkan kedua lengannya dan menangkap tubuh Aomine. Mereka berdua menggelinding pelan lalu berhenti.

Shana bangkit dan langsung mengecek keadaan Aomine dengan gelisah. Shana melihat keduan mata dark blue Aomine yang tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata. Tubuhnya pun sama sekali tidak bergerak, tetap diam seperti…

Tidak.

Tidak.

TIDAAAAK.

"Aomine kumohon bicaralah padaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, kumohon." Ucap Shana dengan bibir gemetar. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengambang di sudut-sudut matannya, siap meluncur di kedua pipinya kapan pun. Kedua bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

Akashi memandang mereka berdua tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat gadis dingin itu begitu rapuh secara langsung di hadapannya. Sangat rapuh. Namun gadis itu menangis untuk pria bersurai dark blue.

Nyuuut.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menatap dadanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya dimana jantungnya berada. Aneh sekali. Kenapa ia merasa jantungnya bagai deremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Akashi menggeleng pelan lalu bangkit dan berjanan mendekat pada kedua orang itu. Akashi berhenti di hadapan Shana yang terus saja memanggil nama 'Daiki' secara kalut. Tampaknya Shana tidak menyadari kehadiran Akashi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Daiki, kau mendengarku? Jika iya, kumohon bukalah matamu dan lihat aku." ucapnya.

"Uhuk. Uhk…" Aomine terbatuk sambil sedikit mengerang dan bengkit perlahan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk.

"Daiki, Syukurlah." Ucap Shana seraya menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlempar dari sana Aomine?" tanya Akashi.

"Heh, tomogara itu yang melemparku. Dia menyerangku di saat aku sedang lengah. uhk" Aomine merintih kesakitan saat merasakan sayapnya yang sedikit retak.

"Jadi, hanya segini kemampuan kalian?" tanya sosok misterius yang sedang melayang di atas mereka.

Tubuh Shana mendadak kaku saat mendengar suara yang terasa familiar di di telinganya namun ia benci. Refleks kepalanya mengandah dan menatap tajam sosok yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, begitu pula dengan kedua pria di dekatnya.

Tomogara itu menatap Shana dengan tatapan menghina. Dia berdiri dengan tegap di udara, seolah ada sebuah kaca yang tak kasat mata. Rambut peraknya berkibar lembut tertiup angin dan diitangan kanannya memegang sebuah kartu bersimbol tiga spade.

"Kau." Geram Shana. Iris rubynya menyorot tajam dan penuh kebencian pada sosok itu.

"Lama tak jumpa-"

"Durandal." Lanjutnya.

~TBC~

Haaah akhirnya selesai juga~

Ternyata membuat fic bergenere fantasi itu susah X( . untung saja hari ini ide lagi berpihak pada saya. :)

Kalau untuk Akashi sendiri…

Hmm~

OOC BANGEEEEEET. Oh OMG.

kalau soal pengenalan Aomine ke Akashi mau author buat secara tidak langsung. Maksudnya, Akashi tahu Aomine itu dari si-Oc.

Kira-kira udah pada tahu belum yang menyerang Shana n dkk siapa?

Jika ya, silahkan revieeeeeewwww :)

Star seal :segel bintang

Matthae, Luca, Marche, Ioannes : jangan di artikan. Kalimat ini Author karang tanpa tahu arti sebenarnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Ente Isla and Spirits**

**Summary**

Kini kehidupan Akashi yang biasanya berubah 180 derajad ketika mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari teman sekelasnya yang ternyata adalah seorang spirit. Tanpa sadar ia telah terlibat konflik terlalu dalam. Perasaan ingin menjadi kuat dan rasa melindungi seseorang makin kuat dalam dirinya. Kini ia sadar, kehidupan sebenarnya yang ia hadapi tidak seperti yang ia banyangkan.

Pairing: OC-Akashi

Genere: fantasy/romance/

Warning: OOC/Typo/penuh dengan kata amburadul. Jangan banyak protes udah saya warning.

Rated: T kemungkinan bisa T+ di beberapa chap depan. Tapi tidak untuk chap awal.

Pen name:

Fic yang terinspirasi dari anime shakugan no shana dan code breaker.

Jika ingin tahu karakter shana, bisa lihat di avatar ku.

"kahahvsv" berbicara biasa.

'_laksjsvhv_' telepati/berpikir.

"_shbavxk_" membaca sihir/penekanan kata.

.

.

Chapter 2.

"Kau." Geram Shana. Iris rubynya menyorot tajam dan penuh kebencian pada sosok itu.

"Lama tak jumpa-"

"Durandal." Lanjutnya.

.

Chapter 3.

Akashi menatap Shana kaget, begitu pula dengan Aomine. Ah tidak. Akashi menatap Shana kaget bukan karena sosok itu memanggilnya 'durandal', tapi karena Shana terlihat mengenalnya.

Akashi menatap Aomine yang masih melebarkan manic dark bluenya. Sepertinya Aomine juga tidak tahu kalau Shana mengenal sosok itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai seram. Masih dalam posisinya, pria bersurai perak itu turun perlahan sampai kedua telapak kakinya menampak pada tanah. Kedua iris ruby milik Shana terus menyorot benci pada sosok pria itu, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisinya menahan gejolak emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Hah, seperti biasa, tatapan matamu sama sekali tidak berubah Durandal. Tetap dingin dan tajam yang penuh kebencian khu khu khu." Sindir Pria itu sambil tertawa kecil dan sedikit dengusan mengejek.

Shana menghiraukan sindiran sosok- tidak, melainkan tomogara yang berada satu meter dari mereka. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk miliknya membuat kedua pria yang bersamanya merasakan aura mengerikan yang menguar pekat di sekitar tubuh gadis itu. Mereka hanya diam meperhatikan kedua orang itu tanpa bisa berkomentar apa pun.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu _Haizaki Shougo." _Ucap Shana sinis dan menekan dua kata terakhirnya.

Haizaiki kembali menampilkan seringai kejamnya. "Cukup basa-basinya."

Kedua iris ruby Shana membulat sempurna ketika Haizaki mendadak melempar kartu yang di pegangnya ke arah Akashi. Tanpa pikir panjang tubuhnya refleks mendorong tubuh Akashi. Meski mereka berdua berhasil menghindarinya, tetapi beberapa helai rambut Shana terpotong.

Kartu itu berputar di udara lalu menancap dalam pada tanah di belakang Shana dalam posisi miring. Sebelum ketiga orang itu sempat beraksi, mereka kembali dikejutkan lagi oleh rinne yang berada di belakang mereka siap meluncurkan bola-bola energy. Kali ini Aomine yang lebih cepat bertindak, dengan sigap Aomine membaca sebuah mantra dengan cepat, bahkan sangat cepat untuk sekedar dilihat dan di pahami.

Aomine berbalik dan menghadap rinne itu, kedua lengan tan miliknya terjulur ke depan masih sambil membaca sebuah mantra. Di depan kedua lengannya muncul segitiga berwarna biru tua lalu dengan cepat membuat sebuah kekkai yang tembus pandang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang menutupi mereka bertiga. Tak lama setelah Aomine membuat kekkai, rinne itu meluncurkan bola energy miliknya. Kali ini bola energy yang di keluarkannya tidak sebesar dengan bola energy yang di lucurkan pada Shana tadi, melainkan hanya sebesar bola sepak. Namun rinne itu menyerang mereka bertiga secara beruntun.

"Geser sedikit Daiki, aku akan melumpuhkannya sementara." Ujar Shana.

Aomine mengangguk pelan lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri. Shana memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris rubynya yang indah di balik kelopak matanya berkosentrasi melafalkan sebuah mantra pendek. Telunjuknya terangkat mengacung pada rinne itu, setelah selesai membaca sebuah mantra, dari ujung telunjuknya muncul lingkaran merah berputar perlahan. Semakin lama semakin cepat menjadi sangat cepat lalu meluncur bagai sinar leser yang elastis mengikat rinne itu hingga tidak dapat bergerak sehingga bola energy yang diluncurkannya berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar." Cegah Shana ketika Aomine hendak melepaskan kekai miliknya.

"_Matthae, Luca, Marche, Ioannes_." Shana kembali membaca sebuah mantra penyembuh. Seperti yang dilihat Akashi tadi, lingkaran merah berukuran mini itu menembus kulit tan milik Aomine dan sayap biru dongkernya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi, sebenarnya Shana tengah melakukan telepati dengan Aomine merencanakan penyarangan.

'_Kau urus rinne itu. Aku yang akan membunuh tomogara itu.' _Ucap suara Shana pada pikiran Aomine.

'_Baiklah. Tapi, lakukan secepat mungkin kita tidak punya waktu banyak karena kemungkinan racun di lengan Akashi akan segera menyebar.' _Saran Aomine.

'_Akan aku usahakan.'_

'_Satu lagi…'_

Shana menatap Aomine, menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya di pikirannya.

'_Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku dan jenis langka.'_ Lanjut Aomine.

Awalnya Shana diam tidak beraksi. Dengan sabar Aomine menunggunya berbicara.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya langsung di luar telepati mereka.

Akashi menatap mereka tidak mengerti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aomine ketika pria bersurai biru dongker itu melepas kekai lalu berdiri. Tangannya terangkat keatas.

"_Open, magic space."_ Teriak Aomine lantang seraya menjentikan jarinya.

Secara mendadak di seluruh area sekolah mereka terbentuk sebuah ruangan sihir. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung yang tadinya sempat heboh berteriak-teriak panic langsung jatuh tertidur. Akashi memperhatikan orang-orang yang disekitarnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan tergeletak sembarangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku membuat ruang sihir. Sekarang kita bisa bertarung tanpa membuat banyak masalah." Jawab Aomine.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Seru Aomine. Setelah berseru seperti itu ia langsung kembali terbang dan menyerang rinne yang masih terikat.

"Akashi ikut aku." ucap Shana lirih. Sebelum Akashi meresponnya, Shana terlebih dulu menarik tanga Akashi yang tidak terluka, menyuruh Akashi untuk mengikutinya.

Haizaki melirik bosan kedua orang yang berlari menjauhinya. Mereka berlari memasuki lahan kosong di belakang bangunan tua yang di ketahui Haizaki adalah jalan pintas menuju bukit di belakang sekolah. Ketika Haizaki menyadari hal itu, ia kembali memunculkan seringai lebar. "Nah, ayo kita mulai main petak umpetnya."

"hah, hah, hah, sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi di sini?" tanya Akashi sambil mengatur pernafasannya yang terputus-putus. Kedua mata heterocrom miliknya terus mengintai keadaan sekitarnya tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya lalu melirik Shana.

'_Sampai aku selesai mengumpulkan energiku. Tenang saja, aku sudah membuat shikigami berwujud seperti kita untuk mengecohnya. Kemungkinan dia akan sadar sekitar lima menit setelah itu.' _Jawab Shana lewat telepati. Akashi kembali mengintai sekitarnya dan sekali-kali iris matanya melirik Shana.

Shana diam dalam posisi meditasi dengan mata terpejam. Pedang miliknya ia taruh di pangkuannya. Shana berkosentrasi penuh mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya di suatu titik pusat dalam tubuhnya. Ia tahu hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan tomogara tingkat empat itu. Memori-memori masa lalunya kini kembali berklebat namun berputar pelan bagai film yang teratur. Memperlihatkan kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya ketika bertarung dengan Haizaki Shougo.

FastBack.

Trang.

Trang, trang.

Trang.

Suara-suara dentingan tombak sabit dan pedang saling beradu, bergema nyaring di sepanjang hutan. Sosok pria bersurai perak menyerang sosok gadis bersurai perak dengan mata ruby secara membabi buta. Meski dirinya tahu sosok pria di depannya menyerangnya kalut, ia masih tetap tenang dan membalas semua serangan si pria. Pria bersurai perak itu terbang menggunakan sayap kerangkanya ketika pedang si gadis nyaris menyambet tubuhnya.

Gadis itu diam menatapnya datar datar sambil perlahan menurunkan pedang miliknya. Dari atas, pria itu melihat murka pada si gadis. Keringat mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu terengah-engah kelelahan dengan pertarungan yang sudah dilakukannya melawan gadis dibawahnya selama dua jam lebih tanpa istirahat. Lebih buruknya lagi, kini ia terpojok dengan kekuatannya yang sudah berada di ambang batas.

"_Ele atacou a espada demônio_*"

Pria itu terbelalak lebar tak siap dengan serang mendadak dari si gadis. Mendadak si gadis meloncat kearahnya sembil mengayunkan pedang miliknya. Dari pedangnya, keluar beberapa sabit yang menyala terang dikelilingi api merah sepanjang empat puluh centi meter meluncur ke arah si pria dan mengenai telak sang korban.

"AAHHKK!" teriaknya keras.

Pria itu terjatuh dan tubuhnya menghantam keras pada tanah di bawahnya ketika salah satu sabit merah milik si gadis menyambet sayap kerangkanya hingga terpotong. Sedangkan tombak sabit miliknya terlempar entah kemana. "Uhk." Erangnya.

Belum sempat ia bangkit, pedang milik gadis itu menancap dalam di samping telinganya hingga memotong beberapa helai rambutnya nyaris membelah telinganya. Kedua matanya menatap ketakutan iris ruby milik gadis itu yang menatapnya dingin tanpa belas kasih. Jarak wajah diantara mereka hanya sejauh lima belas centi meter. Gadis itu menahan berat badannya pada pedang yang menancap di sebelah kepala pria bersurai perak itu.

"Haizaki Shougo, bagaimana rasanya merasakan ketakutan akan kematian secara nyata seperti yang dirasakan adikku saat di bunuh olehmu?" tanya gadis itu pada pria yang bernama Haizaki Shougo itu. Nada suaranya dingin, rendah, dan dalam.

Haizaki diam tak menjawab karena tidak sanggup berbicara. Gadis itu diam menatap Haizaki datar ketika pria itu diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya lalu bangkit dan berdiri. Gadis itu menarik pedangnya yang menancap lalu dengan cepat ia menebas kaki kiri Haizaki hingga terbelah dengan enteng.

"AAAHKKK!" teriak Haizaki berusaha merendam rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kaki kirinya yang terpotong menjadi dua . Tubuhnya menggeliat-liat tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana rasanya kakimu terpotong seperti yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku?"

Gadis itu kembali menebas tangan kanan Haizaki tepat disikutnya tanpa perasaan.

"AAAHHKKK!"

"Bagaimana rasanya tanganmu terputus seperti yang kau lakukan pada nenekku?"

"Dan…" gadis itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya hanya ingin menikmati ekspresi ketakutan yang begitu ketara di wajah sang tomogara yang tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. "Ingin rasanya aku memenggal kepalamu seperti yang kau lakukan pada adikku dan ku berikan pada king sebagai hadiah utama." Lanjutnya. Bibirnya tertarik kebelakang menampilkan seringai kejam yang mengerikan.

"Sayonara." Gadis itu kembali mengayunkan pedangnya siap memenggal kepala Haizaki, namun…

"HENTIKAN!." Suara pria mencegah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menghentikan pedangnya, berhenti tepat satu jengkal dari leher Haizaki lalu menatap datar dan dingin pada sesosok pria bersurai merah maroon yang berlari kearahnya. Pria itu berhenti tepat satu langkah di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pendek.

Pria itu memutar bola matanya. "Sudah cukup Shana, kau sudah membuatnya sekarat. Sekarang, singkirkan pedangmu" peritah pria itu.

"Tidak. Ini masih belum cukup. Aku ingin membuatnya semakin menderita." Jawabnya dingin menghiraukan perintah pria beralis cabang itu.

"Oh ayolah Shana, ini sudah cukup. Kau sudah membuatnya cukup ketakutan dengan aura mengerikan milikmu." Ujar pria itu asal.

"Taiga, kau terlalu lembut. Jika kau terlalu baik dengan musuh, maka lain kali kau akan dibunuhnya." Balas gadis bersurai perak itu sinis yang ternyata bernama Shana.

Ekspresi pria yang bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu berubah serius. "Aku tahu kau memiliki dendam cukup dalam pada tomogara itu, tapi tindakanmu barusan itu sudah cukup berlebihan. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan biarkan dia di sini sampai mati." Ujar Kagami tegas.

"…" Shana diam menatap Kagami, partner sekaligus sahabat kecilnya yang selama ini sudah menemaninya. Shana tahu, meski Kagami bertubuh besar dan kekar, dengan penampilan sangar bagai harimau di alam liar, sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lembut dan baik hati. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya.

Kagami menatap Shana, menunggu gadis itu berbicara. Kagami tersenyum lembut ketika Shana menjauhkan pedangnya. Pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya terbakar dilahap api dari ujung hingga menghilang seperti tertiup angin. Shana berbalik lalu berjalan melewati Kagami tanpa bicara. Namun dilangkah kelimanya, ia berhenti dan berucap tanpa menoleh kebelakang. "Aku bukan lagi gadis kecil yang hanya bisa menangis. Sekarang aku adalah Durandal, sang pedang iblis dan spirit tingkat tujuh." Shana kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda sedangkan kagami mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Haizaki tanpa tahu pria bersurai perak itu menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan benci.

Fastback End.

Shana menarik bibirnya kebelakang dan menampilkan seringai miliknya. Benar. Kali ini dia tidak akan mengampuni tomogara itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dia akan memenggal kepala tomogara itu, melancarkan niatnya yang sempat tertunda dimasa lalunya. Shana semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika energy yang ia kumpulkan sudah terisi.

Akashi tidak memperhatikan seringai yang muncul di wajah Shana, kedua iris heterocrom miliknya menatap tajam pada sosok tomogara yang terbang kearah mereka berdua dengan sayap kerangka. "Shana dia datang."

"Aku tahu."

Akashi berpaling dan menatap Shana yang sedang menyeringai, membuka matanya perlahan.

DEG.

Akashi menatp iris ruby itu terbelalak tak percaya. Kini iris ruby milik gadis itu bersimbol heksagram dengan pupil kucing di tengahnya. Kekuatannya pun juga berbeda dengan yang tadi, terasa lebih pekat hingga Akashi dapat merasakannya. Shana bangkit dan memegang pedangnya kuat-kuat.

"Tunggulah di sini, akan aku selesaikan kurang dari lima belas menit." Ucap Shana.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menghilang dan muncul di belakang Haizaki. Haizaki terkejut bukan main dengan kecepatan Shana berpindah tempat. Tanpa ragu Shana mengayunkan pedang miliknya yang langsung di tangkis Haizaki dengan pedang sabit miliknya. Shana menendang Haizaki namun kembali di tangkis Haizaki menggunakan tangan kirinya. Shana kembali menghilang dan muncul lima meter di samping kanannya.

"_Grelhado fogo vermelho*_" ucapnya membaca sebuah mantra sihir berbarengan dengan dirinya yang mengayunkan pedang. Dari pedangnnya muncul kobaran api yang sangat besar yang di aliri listrik bertegangan tinggi menyerbu sang korban.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghindar?" ucapnya dengan nada menyindir. Haizaki mengerutkan dahinya ketika tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu kedua bola matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah lingkaran merah berukuran sedang berputar pelan di tangan kanannya, tempat di mana shana menendangnya.

"Kau terkejut? Hal ini tentu sudah aku pikirkan dari tadi, kau pikir aku bodoh." Ucap Shana puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Haizaki menatap kobaran api didepannya ketakutan, dengan cepat api itu meyerbu seluruh tubuhnya dan membakarnya tanpa rasa ampun. Shana tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan gesit ia melakukan perpindahan supernya lalu menebas leher Haizaki hingga putus dan berpisah dari tubuhnya yang masih dilahap api merah milik Shana. Di belakangnya, tubuh tomogara itu meledak lalu semakin lama menghilang tertiup angin.

"Misi selesai."

Akashi memperhatikan kejadian demi kejadian tertegun. Iris heterocrom miliknya berpaling menatap gadis bersurai perak itu, mengamatinya secara seksama. Dalam benaknya, ia yakin pernah melihat mata itu. Mata yang mirip dengan gadis kecil yang di temuinya semasa ia masih kanak-kanak. Gadis yang di temuinya di taman yang sepi mengajaknya berbicara di saat semua teman-temannya menjauhinya. Gadis bersurai perak bermata ruby yang terlihat cantik namun misterius. Tatapannya yang datar namun terlihat kesepian. Gadis yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Akashi ingat sekarang tentang kenangan masa lalunya yang pernah terlupakan. Namun Akashi sedikit ragu untuk bertanya tentang hal ini pada Shana. "Sha-" ucapannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya melemas secara dratis.

Shana yang menyadari keadaan Akashi, secepat kilat ia berlari dan menangkap tubuh Akashi sebelum menyentuh tanah. "Hei bertahanlah. Cih, sial." Umpatnya ketika Shana menyadari kondisi tubuh Akashi yang semakin terasa dingin.

Shana menempatkan Akashi di punggungnya dan menggendongnya. Shana berlari secepat mungkin mencapai tempat dimana Aomine berada. Hatinya risih, gelisah. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Entah kenapa bayang-banyang masa lalu kini menghantuinya. Sesekali ia melirik sebelah kanannya mengecek keadaan pria yang ada di punggungnya.

Sementara itu.

Aomine menendang sisa tentakel yang ditebasnya menggunakan kuku tajam miliknya. Dengan iseng, Aomine mengambil sebatang kayu lalu ia tusuk-tusuk pada tubuh rinne yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Dari tadi aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kau ini sebenarnya siput, gurita, atau bunga? Tunggu dulu, jika kau ini gurita apa tubuhmu ini enak dimakan ya?" gumamnya bodoh.

Aomen mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya. Shana berhenti di depannya, lalu perlahan menurunkan tubuh Akashi dan di baringkan perlahan. Aomine memegang kening Akashi lalu iris dark bluenya melotot.

"Gawat, kurasa racunnya sudah mulai beraksi."

"Kurasa begitu."

Akashi membuka matanya sedikit. Tatapannya terasa kabur dan tubuhnya juga terasa aneh. Dadanya pun juga terasa sesak.

Shana membuka ikatan kain yang mengikat luka di lengan kiri Akashi perlahan. Shana mendekatkan wajahnya pada lengan Akashi dan membaca sebuah mantra. "_Guarire_*." Lalu ia meniup luka itu. Setelah itu, Shana kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat luka sepanjang lima centimeter itu lalu bibirnya ia tempelkan pada luka Akashi dan menghisap racun itu keluar. Shana menjauhkan wajahnya lalu meludahkan racun yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Aomine memerah ketika memperhatikan seluruh kelakuan Shana tadi lalu dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya. Shana menatap wajah Akashi yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin. Perlahan iris yang berbeda warna itu terbuka dan menatap lemas pada Shana.

"Syukurlah kau selamat." Ucap Shana lega. Namun pernyataan Akashi membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

"Apa kau gadis yang aku temui di taman empat tahun yang lalu?"

~TBC~

Keterangan:

_Shikigami: tubuh pengganti (mungkin?)_

_Ele atacou a espada demônio : serang dia, pedang iblis._

_Grelhado fogo vermelho : bakar dia, api merah_

_Guarire : sembuhlah._

Colum Aouthor.

Wah lagi-lagi Aouthor gak menampilkan kekuatan tersembunyi dari Akashi. keburu mikir tentang masa lalu si Oc sih.

Kok rasanya di masa lalu Oc nya sadis pisan atuh, si Haizaki aja sampai KO. Khu khu khu. Tapi juga punya masa lalu yang suram baget.

Hmm apa lagi ya yang pengen di bicarakan. Sepertinya tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, fic di atas apakah sudah termasuk sedikit membuka rahasianya atau malah timbul pertanyaan lain?

Untuk masalah Gom yang jadi spirit itu masih belum bisa di tampilkan di Chap awal karena mungkin menurutku itu masih terlalu awal. Tapi kemungkinan di chap 4 atau 5 akan ada spirit yang muncul.

Kalau soal typo masih banyakan ya? He he he :)

Hah sudahlah.

Please review.


End file.
